Un cercle de sel
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Encore une personne qui ne nous a pas écouté, qui n'est pas restée dans le cercle de sel comme nous lui avions demandé. Et malgré notre expérience, nous avons échoué a la sauvé. Le fantôme l'a quand même attrapé. Au volant de ma voiture, je me remémorais chacune des actions, chacun des gestes qui avaient mené Isabel à une mort certaine. Et j'étais l'une d'entre elles.
1. Prologue

**NDA : Le concept de l'histoire est inspiré par la série 13 reasons why qui présente un épisode par raison. Isabel, Tristan, Roy et Haylen sont des OC créés par moi-même. Cette fanfiction ne comprend aucun spoilers sur la série. C'est une enquête à part entière qui ne reprend pas les événements survenus dans Supernatural.**

* * *

Le moteur de l'Impala ronronne, rythmant le silence pesant qui règne dans l'habitacle. Assit à côté de moi, Sam observe les étoiles qui scintillent dans le ciel tandis que je conduis en direction de la prochaine enquête qui nous attend à l'autre bout des États-Unis. J'ignore à quoi pense mon petit frère, mais pour ma part, je ne cesse de revoir le visage doux et apaisé d'Isabel.

Isabel fait à présent partie de nos victimes. Ces personnes que nous n'avons pas pu sauver et dont le sang est sur nos mains. Ces personnes qui, malgré tout ce que nous pouvons leur dire, s'entêtent à ne pas nous écouter ou suivent leur instinct de survie.

Je soupire et essaye de chasser son visage de mon esprit, mais il reste gravé, comme pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour la sauver. Ce fantôme la pourchassait depuis bien longtemps quand nous sommes arrivés. Elle était sur sa liste. Mais si elle était restée dans ce foutu cercle de sel, elle serait encore en vie. Et si, à la base, tout n'avait pas mené à sa perte, elle serait encore là.

Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat vite. Je me remémore toutes les actions, tous les gestes, toute l'histoire, toutes les raisons qui ont tuées Isabel. Et malgré moi, je suis l'une d'entre elles.


	2. 1 - On a percuté quelqu'un

— Accélère, on se traîne là !

La voix de Tristan dans mon dos me fait soupirer. Non, je n'accélérerais pas, même si mes amis les plus proches me le demande.

— Allez, Isa ! C'est juste pour quelques mètres, histoire de finir la soirée correctement.

L'insistance de Roy me sidère, mais je ne réponds rien, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route, concentrée pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amendes, je souhaite que cela reste le cas encore pour quelques années, au moins. Haylen, assise côté passager, me regarde avec admiration et je sais que malgré son envie de s'amuser, elle me soutient dans ce choix. En même temps, sa vie est autant en jeu que la mienne ou celles de Roy et Tristan.

— On va faire un jeu ! cri soudain Roy en passant sa tête entre les deux sièges avant. Un blind test, ça vous dit ?

— D'accord, je réponds, mais sans hurler.

— T'es pas drôle, ce soir, Isa, intervient Tristan. Il y a un soucis ?

— Non, je voudrais juste qu'on rentre tous en un seul morceau.

— Mais oui, on rentrera en entier, pas d'inquiétude ! Allez, on commence.

Je soupire discrètement et écoute la première musique sans la reconnaître, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Haylen qui est la première à annoncer fièrement :

— _Don't look back_ , de Boston !

Elle gagne le premier point et les musiques s'enchaînèrent, passant de groupes rock comme AC/DC à des plus populaires, comme Justin Bieber, sans que je ne puisse trouver une seule fois une bonne réponse.

Je sens ma nuque de raidir et les sons me semblent amplifiés. La fatigue commence à me prendre en otage et je secoue la tête pour réveiller mon esprit engourdi. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons rentrés, il suffit juste que je tienne jusque là.

Et soudain, la voiture frappe de plein fouet une ombre dans le noir. Je pile, mais je sais qu'il est trop tard. Un silence de mort empli l'habitacle et je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Me suis-je endormi pour ne pas voir cette ombre ? Lorsque je regarde les alentours, je ne doute plus : je me suis bel et bien endormi au volant.

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvre et Tristan sort. Je le regarde dans les rétroviseurs, m'attendant à ce qu'il revienne en disant que c'est juste un petit animal. Mais son air horrifié lorsqu'il se rassoit dans la voiture me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, murmure-t-il.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demande Haylen, paniquée.

— On a percuté quelqu'un.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent soudainement et je manque de souffle.

 _J'ai_ percuté quelqu'un.

Avec _ma_ voiture.

Parce que _je_ me suis endormie.

Haylen me prend la main, mais je sens qu'elle est aussi perturbée que moi. Mes deux amis masculins ne sont plus derrière nous et j'ignore ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

— Je dois appeler la police.

Ma voix est cassée, faible, si bien qu'Haylen me demande de répéter. Mais au moment même où je me racle la gorge, Roy et Tristan reviennent.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? demande la brune à côté de moi.

— On a caché le corps ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on allait se dénoncer à la police ?

— Oui, il faut appeler la police ! s'indigne mon amie.

— Roy n'a pas fumé que du tabac et nous avons tous bu. Même Isa a but. On ne devrait même pas être sur la route en ce moment.

La conversation retombe dans le silence. Tout le monde est d'accord. Roy pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande si je vais bien. Je ne réponds pas et baisse le frein à main.

Pas la peine de rester une seconde de plus ici.

Mon cerveau est comme en mode automatique tandis que je gare ma voiture devant les immeubles de la cité étudiante. Personne ne parle. Tout le monde est sous le choc. Mais chacun de nous se dit exactement la même chose.

Ça passera. Personne ne nous retrouvera. Il n'y a aucun témoin.

Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose s'est brisé.


	3. 2 - Je culpabilise !

« _Hier matin, un agriculteur a eu la surprise de retrouver le corps sans vie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année dans son champ. La police locale a aussitôt saisie l'affaire. La cause de la mort est encore inconnue._ »

Je lis ses mots dans ma tête avec des larmes pleins les yeux. Mon téléphone en reçoit plusieurs et couvre l'écran d'humidité tandis que la page de la nouvelle actualité locale restait affichée.

Deux jours sont passés depuis l'accident et je ne dors plus. Mes cernes sont de plus en plus visibles et ma force est tant absente qu'aller en cours me semble impossible. Mon téléphone sonne, indiquant le numéro de l'école, mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas marcher au milieu du monde en sachant que je suis une meurtrière.

Ce mot m'arrache une grimace et une fois que la sonnerie de mon portable ne résonne plus, je l'attrape et appelle Haylen.

— Tu as vu les infos ce matin ?

— Non, pourquoi ? s'enquiert mon amie.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds et de nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues.

— Ils ont trouvé le corps, je chuchote.

Haylen ne répond rien et le silence avec lequel elle me laisse me fait peur.

— Tu veux faire quoi ?

— Me dénoncer, dis-je. On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Nous n'avons plus aucune trace d'alcool ou de drogues dans notre sang. On peut se dénoncer.

J'entends alors une voix grave dans le combiné et sursaute quand elle me cri dessus.

— PAS QUESTION !

J'ignore pourquoi Roy est chez Haylen, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser – il y a plus important.

— Tu ne diras rien, c'est bien clair ? Je ne veux pas finir avec un procès pour homicide involontaire !

— Mais nous sommes coupables, je m'offusque. Nous devons la vérité à la famille de cet homme !

— Sans moi, Isabel !

Il redonne le combiné à Haylen qui tente de me convaincre de me taire.

— Je dois vivre avec ça sur la conscience ! je hurle. Je ne peux pas ! Je culpabilise !

— Tu vas devoir, murmure Haylen. Je suis désolée.

Elle raccroche.

Je suis seule, chez moi, ce téléphone à la main, en sachant que j'ai commis un crime horrible.

Un meurtre.

Et un délit de fuite.

J'observe mon appartement et ne m'y sens pas en sécurité. Je dois partir. Le plus tôt possible. Je ne mets que quelques minutes à faire ma valise, le cœur battant. Mais lorsque je dois entrer dans ma voiture, je me fige.

C'est avec cette voiture que j'ai tué cet homme. C'est là-dedans que je me suis endormie et ai tué cet homme. Mais pour partir, je dois conduire mon arme. J'entre dedans, à contre-cœur, et la démarre. J'espère que mes parents ne me poseront pas trop de questions. J'espère que partir d'ici me permettra d'oublier cette terrible nuit.


	4. 3 - Quelqu'un l'a tué, Isa

J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vois, c'est ce plafond si familier. Ces poutres peintes en blanc. Ces nœuds de bois encore visibles. La lumière filtre au travers des volets que je n'ai pas fermé en entier et je peux voir que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. M'être reposée me fait un bien fou.

En me levant, je sens l'odeur de pain grillé monter jusque dans ma chambre. Je me dépêche et un grand sourire aux lèvres, je retrouve mes parents pour le premier déjeuner en famille depuis des années. Personne ne me pose beaucoup de questions sur la raison de ma venue ici. Il faut dire que j'ai menti dès en arrivant, prétextant les vacances et l'envie de faire une surprise à mes géniteurs. Ils m'ont cru, plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé d'ailleurs.

Le téléphone se met soudain à sonner. Mon téléphone. Je soupire et grimpe rapidement les marches pour répondre. Haylen.

— Je suis pas chez moi...

— Je sais.

Elle pleure. Je fronce les sourcils et demande aussitôt ce qu'il se passe.

— C'est Tristan.

— Quoi Tristan ?

Haylen ne me répond pas tout de suite, me laissant dans une attente interminable et anxieuse.

— Il est mort, Isa.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire.

— Comment ça ?

— Comment ça quoi ? hurle-t-elle. Il est mort ! Il s'est fait tuer !

Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Ou alors, il bat tellement vite que je ne le sens plus.

— Comment il est mort ? je demande.

— La police est chez lui. D'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas un suicide. Quelqu'un l'a tué, Isa.

Je soupire et essaye de digérer ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre. Elle raccroche finalement, en me demandant de faire attention à moi, et je me sens seule.

Tristan est mort.

Des films tournent dans ma tête.

Nous étions ensemble dans la voiture et il est le premier à être sorti. Le premier à avoir vu ce corps, cet homme mort.

Et il est le premier à mourir.

Non, cela ne peut pas être réel. Cela ne se passe que dans les films d'horreur. Quand les coupables finissent par être des victimes. Cela ne peut pas m'arriver. Je ne vais pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

Je reprends mon souffle et descends. Mes parents ne sont plus à table. Je ne peux pas garder secret la mort de mon ami, de plus qu'ils le connaissent. Je m'approche alors de ma mère et elle me demande aussitôt ce qui ne va pas.

Lui annoncer la mort de Tristan me fais prendre conscience qu'il était vraiment décédé.

Parti. A tout jamais.

Je soupire et fonds en larmes.


	5. 4 - On devrait leur dire la vérité

Aujourd'hui est pire qu'hier. Il est pas plus de dix heures que déjà, Haylen m'appelle. Même mauvaise nouvelle que la veille.

Roy est mort.

Mais cette fois, la police veut nous rencontrer. Toutes les deux.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de quitter la maison familiale pour retourner dans mon pauvre et triste appartement dans cette ville où j'ai commis le pire des crimes.

Mes parents me soutiennent et me demandent s'ils ne peuvent pas m'emmener. Mais je vais bien et leur escorte ne sera que plus douloureuse. Elle rendra mes émotions plus réelles. Je repars donc, le cœur lourd, les larmes aux yeux, mais reste concentrée le plus possible sur la route. Je ne passe pas aussitôt par chez moi et me rends directement chez mon amie. Elle m'attends et quand on s'enlace, elle pleure dans mes bras.

— La police est chez Roy, murmure-t-elle.

— On devrait leur dire la vérité.

— Ça ne changera rien du tout. Ils sont morts. Et ce n'est pas ce type qu'on a tué qui en est la cause.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? je dis en grondant.

— Nous ne sommes pas dans un film d'horreur, Isa !

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit soudain, mettant fin à notre discussion. Haylen me quitte et je la regarde ouvrir doucement sa porte. Deux hommes en costume sont derrière et ils montrent leur badge. Leur air sérieux me donne des frissons.

— Agents Dharma et Bloom. FBI. Vous êtes bien Haylen Young ?

Je vois mon amie acquiescer et laisser entrer les fédéraux. Ils me font un signe de tête en me voyant et je leur rendis.

— Vous devez être Isabel McLaren, me dit le plus grand, aux cheveux bruns.

— C'est ça.

— Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser concernant Tristan Doyle et Roy Colton.

— Ils sont morts, il n'y a rien à dire de plus, gronde Haylen en fronçant les sourcils.

L'agent Bloom, celui aux yeux vert clairs, aux cheveux châtains et plus petit, semble embarrassé.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, mesdemoiselles, mais toute aide sera la bienvenue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous espérez de nous ?

— Haylen. On doit juste répondre à des questions, c'est tout.

J'essaye d'apaiser mon amie en lui caressant le bras tandis qu'on s'assoit sur le canapé.

— Merci, dit le brun. Les parents de victimes nous ont apprit que vous étiez proches tous les quatre. A quand remonte le début de votre relation ?

— Plus de dix ans, je réponds. On s'est connu bien avant le lycée.

— Tristan et Roy avaient-ils des ennemis, des personnes qui pourraient leur en vouloir ?

Je soupire et secoue la tête pour cacher mon trouble.

Le mec qu'on a tué peut nous en vouloir, après tout.

— Tout le monde a des ennemis, répond Haylen. Mais pas au point de vouloir les tuer.

— Quand est-ce que vous les avez vu pour la dernière fois ?

Je me fige et laisse ma meilleure amie répondre. Je ne veux pas répondre.

— J'ai vu Roy hier, déclare-t-elle. Tristan, c'était samedi soir. On était à une soirée ensemble.

— Tous les quatre ?

Elle hoche la tête et je sens les regards des agents se tourner vers moi.

— Il ne vous ai rien arrivé d'étrange ces derniers jours ? Des odeurs, des bruits, peut-être des fumées noires ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Non, rien d'anormal, se précipite Haylen.

Le blond semble suspicieux et je baisse les yeux pour qu'il ne remarque rien chez moi qui peut trahir ce que j'ai fait.

— Voici ma carte, déclare le brun en tendant un bout de papier blanc. Appelez-nous en cas de besoin. Nous restons en contact.

Ils se lèvent, suivis par Haylen, mais toujours assise, j'ouvre la bouche et les interrompe.

— Comment ils sont morts ? je demande.

Le blond me regarde et me répond :

— Leurs os étaient brisés, tous leurs organes écrasés.

— Comme s'ils avaient été écrasés ?

— Oui, rétorque l'agent Dharma. Ce qui est étrange puisqu'ils sont morts dans leurs appartements.

Je hoche la tête et vois les agents partir.

Je sais qu'ils ne nous croient pas. Mais comment leur dire la vérité. ?

Je sais que cet homme que j'ai tué est le meurtrier de Tristan et Roy. C'est évident. Ils sont morts de la même façon que lui.

Écrasés.

Dans leurs propres appartements ?


	6. 5 - Ces filles nous mentent

— Ces filles nous mentent.

Sam baisse les yeux vers moi en un regard interrogateur, me forçant à lui en dire plus.

— La blonde semblait vouloir nous dire quelque chose, mais sa copine l'en a empêché.

— Tu dis ça parce qu'elle ne t'a pas assez regardé dans les yeux ?

Le ton ironique de mon frère me tire un soupir d'exaspération. Je regarde à nouveau les derniers éléments que nous avons récoltés sur cette enquête et fronce les sourcils.

— Ce type, Lewis, il est mort samedi soir, c'est bien ça ?

Mon frère acquiesce en s'assoit en face de moi.

— Et les quatre étaient sortis samedi soir.

— Je vois où tu veux en venir, me coupe Sam, mais nous n'avons pas de preuves.

— Il est mort écrasé par une voiture, les deux gosses sont morts écrasés. L'EMF nous a montré qu'il y a des ondes électromagnétiques.

— Leurs appartements sont équipés d'ordinateurs, de la WI-FI et tout autre type d'ondes. On ne peut pas se fier à ça.

Je lance un regard noir à Sam qui semble convaincu par ses dires.

— Alors, je sèche, je dis en grognant. Mais vas-y, donne-moi ta théorie.

— Je n'ai pas de théorie plus probable. Mais ça peut être l'œuvre d'une sorcière.

— Nous n'avons pas trouvé d' _hex bags_ * à ce que je saches.

— Nous n'avons pas fouillé non plus, réplique Sam.

Je ne l'écoute pas et essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit pour me concentrer.

Les morts de ces deux garçons sont trop étranges pour qu'elles soient naturelles, c'est certain. Les plaies sont similaires à celles décrites dans le rapport du médecin légiste : côtes brisées, crâne ouvert sur plusieurs centimètres, poumons perforés, les os en miettes. Les dates de mort sont proches et ce ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.

Mais si mon crétin de frère veut des preuves, je vais lui en donner.

— Dean.

Je lève les yeux vers Sam qui a les siens plongés dans un gros bouquin.

— Ce qui me faisait douter de ta théorie était la rapidité avec laquelle l'esprit vengeur est apparu. Mais ici (il me montre une phrase de son index), ils expliquent que si l'homme a un tempérament violent à la base, il le sera encore plus de l'autre côté.

— Donc, tu me crois ?

Sam soupire et acquiesce en posant son livre.

— Donc, si on récapitule, dit-il tandis qu'un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, Tristan, Roy, Haylen et Isabel étaient tous les quatre dans la voiture au moment de l'accident où ils ont tué Lewis. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous coupables...

— Et tous sur la liste du fantôme, exactement.

— On doit retourner parler aux filles.

Je hoche brusquement la tête et me lève d'un bond. Je me revêt de mon faux costume d'agent fédéral, me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace et entend soudain un téléphone sonner.

— Agent Dharma.

Un silence. Sam me regarde avec désolation.

— Très bien, merci shérif, on arrive tout de suite.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en sachant que ce que mon petit frère vient d'apprendre n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il raccroche et soupire longuement.

— Haylen est morte.

* * *

 ***NDA : Je n'ai pas trouvé de bonne traduction pour ce terme, je le laisse donc en anglais. Les** ** _hex bags_** **sont les petits sachets utilisés par les sorcières pour maudire leurs victimes. C'est utilisé à plusieurs reprises dans la série.**


	7. 6 - Ils savent ce qu'ils se passe

Je pleure. Je ne peux pas me retenir de pleurer.

Haylen est morte devant moi. Devant mes yeux. Et je n'ai aucune explication plausible, correcte, réelle à donner.

Les policiers m'interrogent sans cesse depuis trente minutes. Je suis assise à l'arrière de l'ambulance avec une couverture de survie pour me réconforter du choc que je viens de vivre. Je ne peux même pas leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela s'est passé, voilà tout.

Le shérif se sépare enfin de moi et je peux reconnaître la voix des agents fédéraux que nous avons rencontré hier. Ils vont vouloir me parler. Savoir la vérité.

Je ne veux pas aller en prison.

Je dois dire la vérité. Personne ne pourra l'avouer à part moi maintenant.

Un nouveau sanglot me coupe dans mes pensées et je sens une présence à mes côtés.

— Mademoiselle McLaren ?

L'agent Dharma me regarde avec un air désolé.

— Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix est douce, rassurante, et mes larmes cessent de couler sur mes joues. Je remonte la couverture sur mes épaules et inspire une longue bouffée d'air frais.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, je murmure. On discutait, elle s'est levé, je l'ai entendu hurler et le temps que je la rejoigne, j'ai vu du sang partout autour d'elle...

Je m'arrête pour reprendre ma respiration et tenter de ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

— Vous étiez seules dans l'appartement ? demanda le second agent.

J'acquiesce.

— Vous n'avez pas senti de présence ? Entendus de bruits étranges ? La température a-t-elle brusquement diminué ?

Ces questions tournent dans ma tête tandis que j'essaye de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est levée, je chuchote. Parce qu'elle avait froid.

Les agents échangent un regard. Ils savent quelque chose. Ils savent ce qu'il se passe.

Je dois leur dire la vérité.

— Il y a...

Je m'arrête. Je doute. Et s'ils veulent m'enfermer directement juste après pour ce que j'ai fait ?

— Oui, Isabel ? demande le brun.

— Pas ici.

Le blond hoche la tête et regarde autour de lui. Il me tend sa main et m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à leur voiture. J'arque un sourcil en la voyant : une vieille voiture de collection. Je me demande vraiment comment ces agents peuvent conduire leur propre voiture personnelle.

Je ne dis rien pendant le trajet, m'attendant à ce qu'ils m'emmènent au commissariat ou tout autre endroit où ils m'écouteront. Mais rien de cela. A la place, ils s'arrêtent devant un fast-food et me font sortir de la voiture avec un sourire. Ils me laissent choisir ce que je veux sur la carte, mais n'ayant pas très faim et ne voulant pas abuser, je me contente d'un milk-shake fraise-chocolat.

— Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose.

Ils ont attendu exactement trois minutes avant de me poser cette question – je regarde ma montre depuis tout ce temps. Je sirote une dernière gorgée de ma boisson et lève les yeux. Je déglutis et commence à parler :

— Il s'est passé quelque chose samedi soir.

Je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas tout raconter d'une seule traite. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée.

— On avez tous bu et on devait reprendre la voiture pour rentrer après la soirée. J'étais la seule à marcher encore droit, mais j'étais fatiguée. J'ai conduis.

Je cesse de parler de nouveau, me sentant accablée par le poids de la culpabilité de plus en plus lourd à porter. Je retiens mes larmes en déglutissant et bois une gorgée du milk-shake.

— Et je me suis endormie. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais j'ai été réveillée par...

Je déglutis et soupire. Les agents me regardent avec pitié.

— J'ai percuté cet homme.

— Clark Lewis ?

J'acquiesce. Son nom s'est gravé dans ma mémoire lorsque je l'ai lu. Une larme coule sur ma joue, mais je ne l'arrête pas.

— On s'est arrêté, je continue. Tristan est sorti voir. Il est revenu, nous a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Roy l'a suivi.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Le milk-shake ne me faisait plus envie.

— Ils ont déplacés le corps, on a pas appelé la police car personne n'était sobre et certains avaient fumés. Et on est parti.

Un poids s'envole de mon corps tandis que je lâche un long soupir.

La vérité est sortie.

Enfin.


	8. 7 - Je ne vais pas mourir

Les agents discutent devant moi et je commence à douter de leur affiliation au FBI. Ils semblent trop différents. Je ne peux dire en quoi, mais je sens qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils disent.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je suis curieuse. J'ai cru entendre certains mots, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici.

Les agents se regardent et s'approchent de moi, l'air grave.

— Ce qu'on va vous dire, vous n'allez pas le croire,...

— C'est un fantôme ?

L'agent blond fait des yeux ronds et penche la tête avec une moue dubitative.

— Je vous ai entendu, je murmure.

— Le fantôme de Clark Lewis vous poursuit. Il s'en prendra à vous. Vous devez rester ici avec mon frère.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ils sont frères ? Je ne pose pas de questions et continue de les écouter.

— Je dois éliminer ce fantôme avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, sinon il vous attaquera, dit Dharma.

— Sam.

Sam, le brun. L'autre se rapproche de lui et lui murmure des mots que j'entends très bien.

— Tu sais que ce ne vont pas être des ossements ?

— Je sais, Dean. Mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais s'il est encore à la morgue ?

— De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang !?

Le prénommé Dean se tourne vers moi et s'approche tandis que son frère reste en retrait.

— Le meilleur moyen d'éliminer un fantôme est de brûler ses ossements – ou son corps, dans ce cas. Ce que nous devons faire pour qu'ils ne vous attrape pas.

J'acquiesce, pas très consciente de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ils parlent à voix basse près de moi quand je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise pour reprendre mes esprit, faire du clair alors que tout s'embrouille.

Je suis coupable de deux crimes.

Homicide involontaire et délit de fuite. Ce qui fait de moi une meurtrière aux yeux de la justice.

Je suis poursuivie par le fantôme de la personne que j'ai tué. Ce fantôme qui a lui-même tué tous mes amis.

Deux solutions s'offrent à moi.

Mourir de la main de ma victime.

Faire face à la justice et finir en prison.

Aucune ne me convient. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

— Vous tenez le coup ?

Je relève la tête et aperçoit l'agent blond – Dean – s'installer en face de moi.

— Vous êtes chasseurs de fantômes ?

— On peut dire ça.

— Vous n'êtes pas des agents du FBI, je dis.

— Nope.

Je soupire et ma voix intérieure me demande pourquoi je crois encore cet homme.

— Vous m'aidez à encercler la pièce ?

— Encercler la pièce ? je demande, perplexe.

Il me montre un sac de sel et vu son sourire, ma mine doit être de plus en plus dubitative.

— Le sel repousse les fantômes, explique-t-il. Si vous restez dans le cercle de sel, il ne pourra pas vous atteindre.

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas très bien en quoi le sel pouvait m'éviter de mourir, et suit les directive que le chasseur de fantômes me donnent. Mettre du sel au pied de la porte, sur les fenêtres et tracer un cercle au milieu de la pièce et dans lequel je vais devoir rester.

Mon cœur bat vite tandis que les secondes passent. Le fantôme n'arrive pas, le soleil se couche et toujours aucune nouvelle de l'autre frère. Je commence a perdre patience et au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, le téléphone sonne.

— Sam ?

Au vu de la tête de Dean, je suis sûre qu'une mauvaise nouvelle vient de lui parvenir. Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour respirer calmement.

Je ne vais pas mourir.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Mais soudain, je frissonne. Exactement comme chez Haylen. Je regarde autour de moi et vois une fenêtre se briser. Je crie. Dean s'empare de son arme et tire sur l'homme qui essaye de rentrer.

Je suis à terre, au milieu du cercle de sel. Je respire fort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'entends plusieurs coups de feu. Puis un hurlement, un fracas de bois et je vois Dean allongé pas loin de moi, inconscient.

Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, sauf si je reste dans ce fichu cercle.

Je me relève doucement, tout en maintenant mes bras autour de mon corps. Je reconnais l'homme de la photo dans l'article. Je sais que je l'ai tué et je déglutis.

Il ne peut pas m'atteindre. Il ne peut pas m'atteindre.

Je me répète cette phrase en boucle pour me calmer, mais le fantôme continue de s'approcher. Puis, il se fige et me fixe d'un regard sombre.

Je vais mourir.

Je le sais.


	9. 8 - Je ne dois pas bouger

Je m'appelle Isabel McLaren.

Et cette nuit, je vais mourir.

Je le sais. Le regard de Clark Lewis devant moi me le dit clairement. Sa soif de vengeance est palpable dans l'air. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je reste muette et regarde cet homme que j'ai tué droit dans les yeux, effrayée.

Dean ne se réveille pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le réveiller. Et apparemment, Sam n'a pas trouvé le corps. Je suis toute seule contre ce fantôme qui veut me tuer.

Mais tant que je reste dans le cercle, je peux vivre. Je n'ai qu'à tenir encore quelques minutes, laisser le temps aux frères de faire quelque chose et tout ira bien.

Mon assurance s'envole en une demie-seconde lorsque le fantôme commence à avancer.

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Mon instinct me hurle de reculer !

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Je dois reculer !

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Je vais mourir si je ne bouge pas !

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Il s'approche de plus en plus !

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Je pleure et sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Je recule d'un millimètre.

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Je dois quitter ce cercle !

Je ne dois pas bouger.

Il va m'attraper.

Il tend la main vers moi.

Je dois bouger.

Maintenant.

Je fais un grand pas en arrière, les larmes aux yeux et le fantôme disparaît.

Je lâche un grand soupir et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage.

Je suis sauvée.

Je suis saine et...

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours froid ?

Quel est ce souffle dans mon cou ?

Je déglutis et me retourne lentement. Et aussitôt, une main glacée se pose sur mon visage.

Et je sais que c'est la fin.


	10. 9 - Isabel a quitté le cercle

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. Je sens mes membres ankylosés et je soupire avant de me lever. Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu.

Et soudain, un cri.

Ce que je vois devant moi me fait suffoquer.

Isabel a quitté le cercle.

Le fantôme la blesse.

J'empoigne mon arme et vise le monstre, mais aucune balle n'en sort.

— Fils de p*te !

Je m'approche avec violence vers Isabel, mais le fantôme me retient avec sa seconde main – la première étant posée sur la front de sa victime.

Et j'entends les hurlements de douleurs de la jeune femme.

J'entends ses os se briser. Je vois le sang couler de ses lèvres.

— NON !

Je hurle. Mais évidemment, cela ne change rien.

Isabel se meurt devant mes yeux et je suis coincé. Je ne peux pas l'aider. Je ne peux _plus_ l'aider. Je me débat tout en sachant que cela ne changera rien. Et je dois la regarder mourir. Regarder la flamme s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Le fantôme finit par disparaître, un air satisfait sur le visage, et je tombe à terre. Le corps d'Isabel rejoint le sol et je m'approche en espérant qu'elle est encore en vie. Mais ses yeux sont grands ouverts, incrustés de vaisseaux éclatés, et du sang continue de couler sur sa joue.

Je pose deux doigts sur son cou et soupire. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je déglutis et respire rapidement. Puis, je ferme les yeux.

Isabel McLaren est morte.


	11. 10 - Isabel McLaren

La porte s'ouvre. Sam laisse échapper un son de déception. Je sens sa respiration saccadée. Je sais qu'il a courut. Pour ma part, je suis assis sur la chaise, le visage dans mes mains, impuissant face au corps sans vie de la jeune Isabel McLaren.

— Dean, je...

— Ta gueule.

Je relève la tête et aperçoit la dernière chose de censée que j'ai faite.

Couvrir le corps d'un drap blanc.

Je passe une main sur mon visage pour effacer mes larmes et fixe mon frère.

— Que s'est-il passé ? je demande d'une voix grave.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé le corps, murmure mon frère. Il n'était pas à la morgue et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il était enterré ou transféré ailleurs. J'ai essayé, je te jure...

— Je te crois, je réplique. Mais cette femme est morte. A cause de nous.

— Je sais.

J'acquiesce et déglutis.

— Je l'ai vu agoniser, Sam. Sans rien pouvoir faire. Parce que nous avons été des incompétents.

— Dean, je...

— Non, je le coupe. Elle est morte parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger. Combien de personnes encore on laissera mourir ?

Sam ne répond rien. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de son discours bienveillant sur les personnes qu'on sauve. Car il n'a aucune importance aujourd'hui.

Isabel McLaren est morte. Sous ma surveillance, sous ma protection.

Encore une. Elle a suivit son instinct de survie, je ne peux pas la blâmer.

Je ne peux que me blâmer moi-même.

Je prends mon sac et quitte le motel, laissant à Sam le sale boulot d'appeler la police. Je veux quitter ce lieu le plus tôt possible. L'odeur du sang me rappel à quel point je suis coupable de cette mort. Et je ne peux pas le supporter.


End file.
